


Dellamor(t)e

by WTF The Monstrumologist 2021 (LoveDeathMonsters)



Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDeathMonsters/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Monstrumologist%202021
Summary: гроб, гроб, кладбище, первый раз.
Relationships: Will Henry/Pellinore Warthrop
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Dellamor(t)e

Крышка гроба захлопнулась надо мной.

Приподнявшись, я проверил, не захлопнулась ли она и в самом деле так, что мы не сможем потом выбраться, и, уперевшись спиной, чуть сдвинул ее в сторону, чтобы впустить немного воздуха. Бывший обитатель гроба давно покинул его и теперь покоился в желудках Pupus Agilis, а его обглоданные кости валялись на каменном полу склепа, но свой запах он оставил нам на память. Свет тонкой полоской просачивался сквозь образовавшуюся щель, и в нем мелькали суетливые быстрые тени уже упомянутых Pupus Agilis. Я слышал их частый дробный топоток над своей головой.

— Идиотская затея, сэр, — прошептал я Уортропу на ухо. — На сколько мы теперь здесь застряли?

— Час-полтора, не больше, — ответил Уортроп. — Они просто хотят изгнать нас со своей территории и успокоятся, как только убедятся, что нас здесь нет.

— Но разве… — воскликнул я, забывшись, и Уортроп тут же зажал мне рот. — Но разве этот гроб — не самая что ни на есть их территория?

— С их точки зрения, этот гроб пуст. Конечно, если ты станешь орать и дергаться, то они изменят свое мнение, так что лежи смирно, Уилл Генри. Можешь последовать моему примеру и поспать.

— Вам легко говорить, — проворчал я. Под ним была пусть и поистлевшая, но все же мягкая обивка гроба, и даже атласная подушечка под головой, а подо мной — собственно уортроповская костлявая персона и его тощее острое плечо вместо подушки.

Но настоящая проблема крылась совсем не в этом.

— Ты понимаешь, что значит лежать смирно? — сердитым шепотом спросил Уортроп через некоторое время.

— Конечно, сэр.

— Тогда почему не лежишь?

Гроб, разумеется, не был рассчитан на двоих. Если бы мы с доктором ели чаще и регулярней, то не поместились бы в нем вообще, но и так здесь было совсем тесно. Никакого пространства для маневров.

— Мне неудобно, — сказал я, пытаясь развернуть нижнюю половину тела так, чтобы доктор не заметил ничего, вот только разворачиваться было особо некуда.

— А чего ты ожидал, — сказал Уортроп таким тоном, будто бы это была моя идея — спрятаться в этом проклятом гробу, и прижал меня к себе в крепком обездвиживающем объятии. — Мне тоже неудобно, но я же не извиваюсь, как дождевой червь! И кстати, — добавил он осуждающе, — ты мог бы и вытащить пистолет из кармана, а то он так уперся мне в…

— Это, — неудержимо заливаясь краской, перебил я, — не пистолет.

Какое счастье, что в гробу было темно!

Уортроп неопределенно хмыкнул, должно быть, жалея, что начал этот разговор.

— И почему это происходит сейчас, Уилл Генри? — спросил он.

Почему? Потому что мы с вами находимся в тесном узком пространстве, жарком и заполненном восхитительным запахом смерти. Потому что вы лежите подо мной, и я чувствую ваше дыхание на своей щеке. Потому что ваша левая рука сползла по моей спине слишком низко. Потому что ваше сердце так быстро бьется — или это мое? Потому что, когда вы говорите, то задеваете губами мое ухо, а мне бы и одного только вашего шепота хватило. Потому что я не могу вас видеть, но очень хорошо представляю, как вы сейчас выглядите, лежа в этом гробу, с вашей тонкой мертвенно-бледной кожей, непривычно тихий и неподвижный, воплощенное торжество красоты смерти над жизненной красотой. Потому что обычно я неплохо справляюсь с влечением, которого не должен к вам испытывать, но здесь и сейчас — не могу.

Ничего из этого вслух я, разумеется, не сказал — еще не хватало! Пусть думает, что это обычная физиологическая реакция после сражения с монстрами. С ним самим такое тоже иногда случалось, и каждый раз я едва не умирал от глупой мучительной ревности неизвестно к чему.

— Да зачем я тебя спрашиваю, — вздохнул Уортроп. — Ты ведь наверняка считаешь, что я не замечаю этого вечно голодного взгляда, которым ты на меня смотришь — и который, уж прости, считаю совершенно неуместным. Да не дергайся! — прикрикнул он, и Pupus Agilis забегали по крышке гроба с новой силой. — Боже мой, Уилл Генри, ты что, хочешь опрокинуть гроб?

Пожалуй, я хотел. И пусть бы мы упали в самую гущу толпящихся суетливых монстров с мелкими, но такими острыми зубами, и пусть бы они сожрали Уортропа целиком.

— Разумеется, я не виню тебя, — продолжал Уортроп, когда мое сопротивление было подавлено и я вновь оказался обездвиженным. — Никто не способен властвовать над своими фантазиями — ни ты, ни я, но это не значит, что мы должны им… поддаваться.

— Что?

— Ничего, — прошипел он. — Хватит испытывать мое терпение, я тоже не железный. Дай-ка это сюда, — он потянул мою руку, зажатую между нами, и закинул ее себе за голову. — У меня уже повсюду синяки от твоих локтей.

В результате этих манипуляций я съехал выше и совсем уткнулся носом в шею Уортропа. Сквозь тяжелый смрад разложения, словно бы застрявший у меня в носу, я все же чуял слабый запах его лосьона после бритья. Его колено оказалось у меня между ног, скорее случайно, чем намеренно, но стихшее было возбуждение вновь вспыхнуло во мне.

— Что ты за наказание, — проворчал Уортроп, почувствовав его. — Не искушай судьбу, Уилл Генри, — предупредил он, когда я, не удержавшись, коснулся губами его щеки. — Тебе не нужно связываться со мной, чтобы не…

— Да ведь мы уже связаны, — шепнул я и погладил его по лицу рукой, на которой не хватало пальца. Голова моя шла кругом. Я балансировал на самом краю пропасти, которой так старательно избегал почти год, и мне недоставало всего лишь малости, чтобы сорваться.

Уортроп судорожно выдохнул, поцеловал мою ладонь — и, окруженные монстрами и смертью, мы рухнули в эту бездну вместе.


End file.
